Ridiculous
by just hiding
Summary: DeiSaku:  "You know little girl," he drawled as he took a step towards her. "You shouldn't just follow a man when he goes inside a place where," his voice went lower and his face went closer to hers. "—he can just take advantage of you, yeah."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ridiculous

**Rating: **M—_for naughty, naughty Deidara._

**Pairing: **Deidara x Sakura

**A/N: **My first _DeiSaku_ multi-chaptered fiction with short chapters. Just a sputter of the brain as I listened to _Death in Vegas_. Could be interesting.

**Chapter One  
**_Fountainhead_

Winds felt like waves on skin that itched to be hid from. The harsh slaps against the eyes, neck, and lips proved to be quite disconcerting as he maneuvered himself across trees and a few mountains. Descending towards a field nearby, he didn't notice that he was nearing a hidden village's territory.

He decidedly encircled the whole place whilst in the air, trying to detect any chakra signatures close to where he would land. He slowly landed his way of transportation on the soft earth below and gave out a huge sigh. He gently patted the head of a clay bird that he had just dismounted from and relaxed his aching muscles.

It had been a really long journey for him. Leaving everything behind in his old village had not been as hard as he thought it would be. He reached farther enough than he expected that he had almost forgotten that he was once a part of a pact. Of somewhere that he once had called _home_.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of bread and munched on it. His blond hair matted down in his high ponytail. He patted the loose strands when it curtained on his face whenever he took a bite. He groaned as he took the last bite of the bread, still not fully satisfied.

His stomach grumbled as he looked for a river to drink from. The sun had started to set and he was still in need of a place to stay. He found a river close from where he had landed and drank with the help of his hands. He was shunned by a lot of peers because he was different. _Because he had a bloodline that they did not understand the value of_.

His hands were everything to him—because of them, he created the most precious art that humans could ever hope to achieve. He looked down upon his palms and saw the mouths on them give out a grin. He smirked back. He didn't need people to understand him. He didn't need them to survive.

It was time for a new beginning and he was sure to start it off with a bang.

xxx

**A/N: **Reviews = virtual vanilla cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**_Reconstruction_

It has been two days since he has wandered off from his village. He knew he had the capability to survive on his own and he was more or less right at this point. He had already created his own chamber to sleep in with the help of nature: a cave hidden from prying eyes with a stream upfront for any of his other needs. He has also made a bed out of dried leaves which he covered with one of his blankets.

It was good enough to endure for a couple of days or possibly weeks but he knew that he had to find a place that he could exist in. Somewhere that he would feel comfortable in—_a place where he could belong to_. He ran a shaky hand through his messy locks and sighed. It was already lunch and he needed to satisfy his hunger. The stream has been his source of food since he had decided to live in the cave and has found that fish had already lost its taste for him.

He didn't have a choice in the matter, however, so he took a small patch of clay in his hand and timed it with the help of his extra mouths. He threw it nonchalantly in the water and waited for the explosion. The _bang_ resonated through the forest and the fish lay bare for him to pick as they floated in the surface.

He gathered a few rocks and wood to create a fire near the stream. He struck a stick through the fish and laid them nearby the growing fire. He lied down on the ground as he waited for the food to cook. He put his arms beneath his head and closed his eyes, deeming that it was safe to relax in this hot weather. He doubted that anyone would pass by near his abode since it was out of the way of the path towards the other villages and his chakra was concealed. He was safe for now.

He couldn't help but wish that he had company, though. The days were stretching out than normal and the sun seemed to set later than he was used to. Maybe it was because he wasn't doing anything, he mused. He was noticing the subtle changes of the weather and knew that it was close to the summer season. It was hot during the afternoons that he wished he had someone to complain with.

And the nights were something he could hardly ignore. The cold, damp cave gave him the least of comforts for sleep and he knew he needed someone to take his attention off of it. He just needed someone too bloody much to function well at the moment. Unfortunately, as much as he craved for company, he was hardly the social butterfly. He never got along with anyone other than his sensei from Iwagakure. Onoki-sensei thought of him as an annoyance most of the time but he knew—_Deidara had always known_—that sensei was proud of him.

Why wouldn't he be?

_Deidara was brilliant, yeah!_

His nose whiffed the scent of the almost burnt fish and turned his head to the side as he plopped himself to a sitting position. He reached his arm towards the stick of fish and bit from it. He chewed slowly as he looked past the trees that enveloped his hideaway. He opened his mouth to take another bite when a blur of a pastel-colour slid into his view.

He blinked and shook his head.

_Probably a ninja just going past him towards another village_, he thought. He shrugged and took a bite from the fish. He briefly wondered about the blur. Who could it possibly be? And honestly, _pink_? He rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat. From the way he assessed it, the figure had _pink _hair and a red suit. 'The colours just absolutely _clashed'_, he guffawed.

Maybe the village near him was a place for people who are mentally unstable. He took another bite. _Ah, just the place to avoid, yeah_.

"Um… _mister_?"

He froze.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned quickly and held on to his pouch filled with clay, his hands ready to mold. His eyes became narrowed and threatening. He looked at the source of the voice and raised a brow. A young girl with pink hair and red get-up looked at him curiously. He gritted his teeth.

_He was found_!

* * *

**A/N:** _I know you guys are hiding. Come out, come out~ review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**_Innocence_

_How did this little chit find him, yeah?_

He hid his chakra well and he knew that the place that he inhabited was far from where the ninjas usually take their route. He observed well and he knew he didn't make any error with his judgment. So how did this girl suddenly appear and bother him in his temporary sanctuary?

"Who are you, yeah?" He glowered at the kid. The girl tilted her head to the side mockingly, her brown eyes glinted mischievously. His anger inflated. "Why you little—"

"Megumi-chan!" A voice took him by surprise and he took in a defensive stance. The little girl by his side arched a brow at him and without a word, sauntered off towards the voice. A woman with the same hair colour and get-up emerged from the trees and stopped in front of the child. She warily stared at her and shook her head. "You shouldn't go off to the woods like that! It's not safe!"

"Naruto taught me a new jutsu," the little girl said proudly. "I learned it easily, Sakura-chan! I look like you now and I'm brave like you too!"

Sakura sighed and gave out a giggle. "That Naruto… I better have a talk to him once we get back to the village." She froze. Deidara finally had left himself be known to both of the girls and smirked as she whipped her head towards his direction. She forced the little girl behind her and glared at him.

"Who are you?" She snarled. "And what are you doing here?"

He lazily waved his hand at her. "I can ask you the same thing, yeah. You are invading my personal space just by standing there."

Startled, she relaxed a bit and settled with a menacing glare. "You are not supposed to be here."

Deidara raised a curious brow. "And why is that, yeah?"

"You are crossing the boundaries of Konoha," she retorted back. "Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter where I am from, yeah." He turned his back on her as he walked towards his lunch. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone now, yeah."

The little girl changed her appearance back to her black hair and ordinary clothes and whispered to the older woman. "I am going back to Naruto now, Sakura-chan." She took a glance at the blond and ran off.

Sakura stayed for a while, studying the man. From his accent, she knew that he was from far away. He was obviously a skilled ninja and he emanated a dangerous aura. Her eyes narrowed. "What's your name?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Deidara."

A calm ambiance reigned between them. A few sounds of chewing would ring in their ears but aside from that, they resumed their companionable silence. Sakura stayed with an interested mind that ached to be quenched. Who is this man and where did he come from? Why was he here and what did he want?

She stood there and waited for his attention with thoughts plaguing her head. He finally looked at her after a few moments and let out a sigh. "What do you want, yeah?"

Usually, such attitude would merit a quick punch on the jaw. _Teasing, but very persuasive_—she mused. Men like him reminded her of Naruto's stubbornness. It could be a good thing or it could be his downfall. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Why do you want to know, yeah?" He took a last bite of the fish and threw the stick away. He left the fire burning as he went back inside the cave, ignoring her protests as she followed him. He felt a small smirk tug at his lips. She was annoying, yes, but definitely not someone he would mind hanging around him. He _did_ wish for someone to accompany him.

"It's very rude to walk away from a conversation, you know!" She seethed and stomped towards him. "I asked you a question and you should answer it—"

He suddenly stopped and she gasped as she collided against his figure. He turned and grinned down at her. "You know little girl," he drawled as he took a step towards her. She instinctively took a step back and watched him with wide eyes. "You shouldn't just follow a man when he goes inside a place where," his voice went lower and his face went closer to hers. "—he can just take advantage of you, yeah." His breath tickled her face as she held in her breath.

She was backed up against one of the cold walls of the cave. She felt cornered but she knew she can overpower him. She was the best Kunoichi in Konoha. Tsunade-sama said so herself. However, as she stood there with her back flat against the rocky wall and this man she had just known a few minutes ago breathing in the same air she was breathing in… it felt utterly _different_. She was supposed to be brave and yet all she felt was helplessness as the man's aura dominated her own.

She tried to stand her ground and puffed her chest out.

She felt his breath hitch.

"I am _not_—" She whispered warningly. "—_a little girl_."

With that, she pushed him away from her as best as she could and ran away.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so amused with this story and I don't know why. I'm hoping my interest with this doesn't go away. Review and tell me what you think! (gives out cookies)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**_Pride_

A ridiculously hot summer day was amidst Konoha.

_It could be worse_, Sakura groggily thought as she stretched. The heat was unbearable and a nuisance to an otherwise perfect day. Her fondness for summer ended with the onslaught of heat waves that seemed to dominate most of the time. She figured that a day without thinking of Kakashi's somewhat ludicrous trainings would be a fine way to gain some relaxation.

And possibly get some of her sanity back from Naruto and Sasuke's constant inane bickering.

She ended up walking around the training grounds in search for much needed shelter. Unfortunately, the duo who she had thought to avoid was already lazing about under the tree that she planned to use as her means of getaway. The thought had never passed her mind that maybe they had the same idea.

Before they even had the chance to sense her presence, she quietly slipped away out of the gates and towards the direction of the man that she had met a few days ago. His chakra wasn't easy to detect and she wondered how Megumi found him. She slowed her pace after she noticed that she was a few steps away from the cave that he stayed in.

She held her breath as she stopped in front of the cave and peered inside. There was no sign of him or any indication that he stayed there for quite a while. She released a sign and trotted inside and rested her back against the cold wall. She remembered his heat tickling her skin as she was pressed between him and the very same wall a few days back.

The heat outside was hardly noticeable anymore for her as she remembered the comfortable warmth that they had shared and the humidity inside the cave. She felt a warm sizzle settle itself in the pits of her stomach as she wondered whether the man would come back. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"You're back, I see."

She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed slowly. She blinked away the unexpected sleep and focused her eyes on the shadowy figure across from her. She squinted her eyes and tried to feel the signature of his chakra. She found a hint of his as she reached out and relaxed when she felt no ill-will towards her.

"I was looking for a place to relax in…" She murmured under her breath as she stretched her muscles. She noticed movement in her peripheral vision and saw that he started to walk towards her. She also saw that he arched his eyebrow at her in amusement.

"In a cave?" He inquired lightly. "You are an odd one, yeah."

"Everywhere else was taken." She retorted quietly. His heat suddenly draped over her own as he stopped in front of her. She remembered the teasing voice that had plagued her mind for quite a while and the agile hands and his long silky strands falling upon his eyes as he bent over her…

She mentally winced.

"And pray tell," he drawled. "What made you think _this_ cave isn't already occupied?"

Her eyes narrowed and she haughtily replied, "I didn't see anything that stated otherwise."

He smirked and plopped himself gracefully in front of her. It was the first time today that she didn't mind the presence of warmth, she mused in annoyance. She didn't like it. She huffily moved back towards the wall and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked snidely. He raised a brow at her in quick contemplation and sneered.

"Being a decent human being," he retorted back with much venom. She cringed. "Unlike you are at the moment."

With that, he stood up from his position and without a second glance at her, left the cave. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Her social skills have been reduced to null. Will she regret this later on? Most probably but he didn't quite deserve the treatment she gave him.

She stood up dejectedly and followed him out towards the heat of the sun.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, the story alerts, favourites, and fave author! You guys are the best! For the rest of you quiet ones, I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think. A review or a constructive criticism is highly appreciated. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**_Insidious_

She didn't know why she was following him.

She really, _really_ didn't.

Even as she felt a different chakra signature creep towards her subconscious and had alerted her that she was, indeed, following danger—_no she wouldn't stop_. Why? It was already beyond her comprehension. This man that she barely knew, whom she met in a _cave_ (near the cave actually, she corrected her thought) was luring her to an obvious trap. Or was it? She shook her head, desperately trying to shake away the fog that was messing up with her head.

_Sakura,_ she mentally talked to herself. _Stop following him. Do you want to get killed? What would Naruto say? What would Sasuke think? What would Kakashi-sensei... well, his opinion won't matter at this point because you'll be dead!_

She winced and her pace had started to slow down.

_Good girl._

"Apologizing at this point would be considered useless anyway," she reasoned under her breath. "He won't be interested with whatever I was going to say."

With that, she started going back towards the village in a steady pace. She should look for Naruto and ask him if he would like to have dinner with her tonight. He always found a way to cheer her up even in her darkest of moods. She nodded to herself and raced to Konoha.

xxx

"What's gotten you so down, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice echoed in her mind even with the amount of people that were occupying the streets at that moment. She warily smiled at him.

"Nothing, Naruto." She replied back as cheerily as she could. "I just had a... a fight with someone."

"Is it the teme?" He raised a brow at her and ushered her inside Ichiraku. "You know he's stupid so you don't really have to worry about him."

Sakura laughed and playfully retorted, "I could say the same for you."

"_Hey!_" Naruto chuckled. "I'm _way_ smarter than him! Right?"

Sakura nodded her head, stifling her giggles. "Right."

Naruto grinned and decided to order them a bowl of ramen each. As soon as they have their orders, Naruto had started wolfing down his bowl and was close to getting a second one. Sakura rolled her eyes. He sheepishly smiled at her and loudly slurped the noodles. "So... who is it?"

"Who is what?" Sakura asked, caught off-guard. Splashes of the soup rained towards Naruto's face. She blushed and wiped them off with her tissue. He swatted her hand away with a laugh.

"Who's the guy you fought with?"

She stilled and stared down at her hands. She didn't know if she should tell him. It felt... _wrong. _But was it right to keep this knowledge a secret? It might be dangerous for them that a missing nin was camping out just a few feet away from their borders. Naruto pried her further with questions. "Was it Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, it's not Kakashi..." She murmured. "It's..."

_He was on the run when she saw him last. While she was following him. Maybe... maybe she won't see him anymore. Maybe this little rendezvous with Naruto wasn't even needed! He won't come back... would he?_

"It's nothing." She finally said after a while. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion but she smiled at him to ease his worries.

_It's all going to be fine_.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love updates?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**_Wither_

She left.

He threw a cautious look over his shoulder and shook his head. Better that she leave now rather than face the consequences of her actions in a while. He quickened his pace and soared through the trees in a blur. He was near the place that they were supposed to meet. He can feel their chakra pulsing in the distance. He was late but he knew that he had to check up on _her_ before he got any further. He felt her chakra pulse when she came back to the cave as soon as he packed up and left the cave. He didn't know why he felt the need to tell her that he would soon leave their borders. Maybe it was a certain curiosity to question her as to why she went back for him.

He schooled his features as he saw figures loom overhead. He slowed down after a while and completely stopped in front of them. He smugly smirked at them.

"I'm here, yeah," he raised a brow curiously. "So what do you want?"

"Deidara-san," a man with chin-length hair drawled. An air of nonchalance radiated from him yet Deidara knew that the man was someone he could not risk crossing paths with. "I am very sorry for the bother." A detached smile appeared on his lips. "But I would like to have a word with you."

"You've said a lot already, but I'm curious..." Deidara studied the men in black robes embellished with red flames suspiciously. _What kind of group are they_? "What do you want with me, yeah?"

"We've noticed that you are quite close to the pink-haired kunoichi," the man started calmly. "We want you to join our cause."

Deidara arched his brows in curiosity. All this time, he had been waiting for a specific sign that would lead him to where he was destined to be. A place where he can actually _belong_ to. This man knew how to push his buttons, he mused lightly. Could this be it? Could these be the people to guide him in the long run? "What do you want with the pink-haired girl, yeah?" He retorted dryly. "She's no one special."

"_She_—" The man gave him a wry smile. "—is the key to everything."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm still building up the story into having a solid plot so I'm sorry if the pace is too slow. I also apologize for the anticlimactic cliffhanger I've left you guys with. I'll make sure I'll make the next chapter more interesting. Since you've read it, I'd appreciate if you reviewed as well. Loves x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**_Wither_

Deidara couldn't help it.

He laughed.

"What the fuck are you going on about, yeah?" He guffawed. "That girl? _Special_? She's not even strong enough, yeah!"

The man gave him a cold smile. Deidara stilled and a shiver went through him. He knew that these men were dangerous but he couldn't help but feel that he _belonged _with them. This whole time, all he wanted was to be a part of something. And here he was, being asked to join their "cause". He was doubtful. He would have to accept their terms and he didn't do well working with crazy people. _And from the looks of them_, Deidara dryly thought. _They are definitely crazy._

"She is friends with the third jinchuuriki." The man said calmly. "She is the key to his capture."

"Jinchuuriki?" Deidara echoed back. "What would you want with him, yeah?"

"Everything we do, Deidara-san," the man drawled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is done with purpose."

Deidara watched him through suspicious eyes. He quickly glanced at the others and saw their less than caring attitude towards what was happening. He knew he shouldn't cross with them but his sense of self-preservation urged him to agree. He knew it would be the end of the pink-haired girl as soon as he voiced out his agreement but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

The girl didn't mean anything to him and it was easier that way.

* * *

_Careless_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined as his blond locks bounced across his forehead, his body twisting around in impatience. "Sasuke-teme is away on mission and here you are, sulking in your apartment! We should enjoy ourselves!"

Sakura gave him a pointed look as she shifted in her couch, looking for a more comfortable position.

"_Please_ Sakura-chan!" The ecstatic blond pranced around her couch in an attempt to coax her into submission. But she knew better. She knew the moment that she agreed to one of Naruto's wild ideas, trouble lurked by the end of it and she would be the one to pay the price. And it was usually half of her paycheck.

"Naruto, why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei out for a boys' night out instead?" She lightly told him with a stretch. "I think I'd rather rest tonight."

"But _Sakura-chan_! Why _do _you think I asked you rather than Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto kneeled in front of her, his hands clasped together. "He's always reading his book!"

Sakura gave out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. It was helpless, she knew she was under his trap once again and she had to succumb to social obligations. With an irritated groan, she sat up from her position and made a move to stand up when she was startled by an image from the periphery of her vision. She recognized the long blond hair and his hardened blue eyes. But one thing was different about him now...

... she saw he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

* * *

**End Note: **I'm so lazy. I'm sorry for the slow update! You guys can reach me through Twitter (ellicee) or my Wordpress, by the way! The link is in my profile. Thank you all for the lovely attention you're giving to this little drabble. I appreciate it! x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**_Strange..._

Her eyes were playing tricks on her.

It couldn't be him. How could it? He was a missing nin and passing through the gates of Konoha without the proper documents would deem him found and, most probably, the Hokage would send him back to his country for proper punishment. It was impossible. But the nagging feeling at the back of her head wouldn't leave her be as she tried to catch another glimpse of the blond man outside of her window—even if he seemed to be just a figment of her imagination.

Maybe he was haunting her because she was guilty of making him feel bad earlier.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice rang throughout her apartment.

She shook her head and looked at him in exasperation. "Alright, Naruto. I'll come with you."

"Yosh!" After a fist-bump in the air, he took her hand in a firm grip and dragged her out of her apartment. She experimentally nudged her wrist loose from his grasp but he was holding unto her tightly. She gave out a defeated sigh and opted to follow him towards the pub that they frequented with the rest of their team. Sasuke won't be there and she doubted Kakashi would spend his night socializing with them so she knew she was stuck with Naruto for the rest of the night. Her lips slightly twitched.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Now that's a question she would rather not answer. She looked at Naruto and let out a sigh. She counted from one to three in her mind and perked up after a while. She turned her head to the concerned blond's direction and gave him her biggest grin. "Nothing's wrong, Naruto! Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" She hastily turned back and hopped towards the bar.

Inside, a waft of smoke and the scent of musk took majority of what welcomed her. She stumbled towards a vacant table, passing through a series of feet that were on her way and bodily fluids. Her face scrunched in distaste as she reached her destination with Naruto following on her wake. He heavily plumped down beside her as she took a seat on the nearest couch. He looked at her in curiosity and grinned.

"You're too stressed lately, Sakura-chan."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." She replied calmly. "I have been on this mini-vacation for the past few days and I am feeling rather bored with everything."

Naruto raised a knowing brow. Sakura faltered slightly as she avoided his gaze.

"I actually kind of wish that Tsunada-sama would send me on a mission." She murmured slightly to herself.

Naruto shook his head and loudly ordered for a bottle of sake without a care of Sakura's disapproving sigh. She shook her head at him and murmured that he was being irresponsible. "Irresponsible, Sakura?" Naruto arched both brows at her in surprise. The bottle was set down in front of them and he poured them both a glass. He took a swig on his carelessly and as he dropped it on the table with a loud _clank_, he turned to her with his full attention.

"I think we need to have a talk, Sakura-chan." He said morosely. "It's okay to keep secrets from me—" Sakura almost cut him off with an indignant yell but he stopped her. "—but I know when you're upset and that makes me concerned whether or not you're taking care of yourself. I remember when teme..." He trailed off and let out a tired sigh.

Sakura felt a small smile graze her lips as she looked at Naruto. He was always been the friend that would always cheer her up in her darkest of times. Even though he knew that she would never like him beyond seeing him as a close friend or a brother, he still loved her. He never left her. She was truly thankful that she was blessed with Naruto in her life. She reached out and grabbed him for a tight hug. It had always been awkward whenever she tried to physically be affectionate with him but for once, she felt that it was right at that moment. He encircled his arms around her and burrowed himself in the crook of her neck.

"I just care for you too much, Sakura-chan."

Sakura froze. She pulled back a bit and stared at him. He gave her a sheepish grin and let her go but loosely kept a hold of her with his right arm around her waist. She was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy and decided that maybe, it was time for her to go. But seeing Naruto's beaming face directed at her made her stay for a while.

_Just a while longer_, she told herself as she found herself smiling back at him.

* * *

**End Note**: A little Naruto/Sakura moment there. Really sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my freelancing photography jobs and will be busier once I get a proper job. You can always contact me on Twitter, though. Feel free to message me (**ellicee**) and thank you all for the lovely comments, favourites and alerts while I was gone! x


End file.
